Rude Girl
by ilovewolfs1234
Summary: "Why are you nice to me?" "I figure it can't hurt right?" She was beautiful. She was angry. She was rude as hell. She was sweet. She was cute. She was sad. College AU
1. Chapter 1

When Bonnibel first saw her she couldn't help but be in awe. The woman's red lips were pulled in sneer. Her thin pale stomach peaked out from her ripped black top, chains adorned her neck, wrists, and even ears. Bonnie didn't miss the guitar case strapped to her back nor the way her perfectly manicured hands were currently giving some guy the middle finger. Her nails were painted the same shade of her waist length hair, black.

Then that beautiful woman disappeared around a corner.

Bonnie adjusted her pink skirt and crisp white blouse. She couldn't help but think how opposite that woman was to her in every way.

Before she could get to lost into her thoughts some one crashed straight into her. Their arms wrapped tightly around her stomach in a hug. She caught a glimpse of multicolored hair and knew who it was.

"Ah, Rainey you can let me go now." She squeaked from her friends grasp. The Korean woman let her go with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, you dyed your hair again. It looks nice." Bonnie commented taking in Rainey's rainbow streaks in her bleached out blonde hair. The wild waves bounced with the woman they belonged too.

Bonnie had never dyed her hair. She never liked the appeal of it standing out. Well, it already did that. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, however it leaned more towards red and pin straight. People already asked her if she dyed it.

"Yeah I did! Jake was there but he wouldn't let me dye his. Oh well. Anyway! How are you Bonnie?" Rainey smiled as she paused to breathe.

"I'm fine. Nervous is all. First year jitters." She said shrugging making sure her satchel stayed on her shoulder. Bonnie smoothed any stray hairs that might have escaped her tight bun.

"Your bun is fine. It's so perfect you might get mistaken for a professional. Well, if not for the pastel pink skirt. Maybe still. Who knows. Hey! Let's get to English class already."

Rainey latched onto Bonnibel's freckled hand and pulled her to the hall.

Bonnibel let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Deep breaths, she reminded herself. Rainey had picked her seat right next to her. It was on her left. The seat right to her was empty. Bonnie hoped it might stay that way. There where plenty of seats open in the class. This was advanced English, so a select handful of students were there. Bonnibel was proud to say she was a proud all A's student, she knew college was different from highschool and summer classes but it was still schooling. Bonnibel may have difficulties in other aspects of her life but school was not one of them.

The professor has yet to enter the class yet so their was a small roar of chatter amongst students.

Rainey had launched into a dramatic retelling of her most recent family dinner and how ridiculous her parents were. Bonnie paid as much attention as her short attention span would allow. She made sure to nod and smile at the right parts.

A tap on her shoulder, and she turned with her eyebrows furrowed.

It was the beautiful woman she had saw before class.

"Bubblegum, I'm taking this seat next to you." Without further warning a loud thump of the woman flopping into the seat sounded in the classroom. The smell of cinnamon and cigarette smoke filled her nostrils.

Bonnibel turned her entire body to face the woman.

"Excuse me, did you just call me bubblegum?"

"I did. I mean, you're so pink. It suits you, bubblegum." A smug look crossed the woman's face.

"Bonnibel."

She arched her brows and turned her head. "What?"

"My name. My name is Bonnibel, or Bonnibel." She elaborated.

The dark haired woman shrugged. "Okay."

"What's yours?"

"None of your business, princess." An overly sweet, exaggeratedly sweet, smile sat on the woman's face.

Miffed Bonnie faced forward and huffed. She saw the professor enter the room and she got her notebook ready. -

As they switched out classes Rainey walked beside her clutching her binder to her chest.

"So who was tall, dark, and gorgeous who sat next to you?"

"Apparently her name is None and her middle and last names are, of your business. So I don't know. She was kinda rude. She called me bubblegum and was really sarcastic." Bonnie pulled out her rose colored cardigan from her bag.

Rainey shrugged and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, her slanted dark brown eyes focused on Bonnie as she wrinkled her nose.

"Maybe she was having a bad day. Perhaps she will sit somewhere else tomorrow?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"I highly doubt it. Professor McClellan was pretty adamant about staying in the seat you choose today. "

Rainey smiled. "Well at least your stuck with me for the semester."

She breathed a laugh as she stopped to put on her cardigan.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if that's a curse or a blessing."

Rainey put a hand on her chest, or the face of the kitten on her oversized sweater, and gasped.

"I am offended. You love me Bonnibel."

"Sadly, I do."

Rainey playfully punched her in the arm.

"Kidding, kidding."

The continued walking down the hallway. "What do you have left?"

Bonnie pulled out her phone.

"Just my Algebra course. But that's only a fourth five minute one. I'm done for the day."

Rainey worked her mouth side ways.

"Lucky. I have Chemistry, Probability, and Spainsh."

Bonnie clicked her tongue. "I told you, you should have taken those summer classes with me."

"But I was on vacation..." She whined. "Not everyone loves school." Rainey sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet up with you in the mess hall around five okay?"

"Okay Bon, I see you then."

They parted ways with a wave.

Bonnibel shook her head as she entered Algebra.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie slumped against her dorms door. She looked at the floor as she slid down it. She was blessed without a roommate for right now so she could have as many break downs as her body deemed necessary. She reached back and pulled her hair band out of her hair, her red hair falling down in waves thanks to the bun.

Bonnibel exhaled a deep breath.

Her parents had sent her a text in Algebra.

"We miss u can't wait to see u."

To any other kid this would be great. Not Bonnie, no way in hell.

Her home life consisted of screaming, shouting, things hitting walls, and lots of prejudice. So when her parents tested her it was one of two things, to go to the quick Mart by their house and pick up some more beer or to pull the guilt card.

They only liked Bonnie home because she made a pay check. She was the only person in that damn house that made any money that wasn't a government pay check.

With Bonnibel already being nervous for her classes, and paying for everything, she didn't need this two way bullshit from her mom.

Just the week before classes started they had screamed at her to just leave and never come back. How dare she do this to the family. There was more but she really, really didn't want to think about it.

Bonnibel groaned as she felt the familiar burn of tears behind her eyes build up and she felt them slip out of her eyes.

Hastily with the sleeve of her cardigan she wiped them away and sniffed her nose.

She was certain that her nose, cheeks, and neck was now a bright pink.

That woman was right, she is so pink.

Bonnibel stole a glance at the wall where her clock was hanging.

She swore and stood up. It was four thirty. She had to meet Rainey in the mess hall around five.

Grumbling at her self she stood up and trekked to the teeny tiny bathroom attached to her dorm. It had a small sink attached to the wall that was right next to the toilet and a show to the left of the small sink.

Bonnie looked at mirror and sighed. She was right. Her nose was a bright pink and so were her cheeks.

She turned on the tap, cold water rushed out and Bonnie cupped her hands. She let the water fill up before she wiped her face with it.

She turned off the water and dried her face with a hand towel.

She felt and looked a little better. Leaving the bathroom she started stripping out of her clothes she wore today, she found a pair of grey skinny jeans and and a light pink over the shoulder shirt. It had a water color flower on the front, it was a gift from Rainey.

As she was putting on her pants she spotted her makeup case and grabbed it.

She set it on the bed then put on the shirt.

Once she finished getting dressed she opened her make up case she found water proof mascara and chapstick.

When she was done it was four forty-five, she slipped on her pink flats and grabbed her purse.

Rainey was waiting for her by the main entrance. Her boyfriend Jake was with her. Her boyfriend was tall and blond cute but not necessarily conventionally attractive. Not that that mattered to Rainey. She loved him and he loved her. They fought very little and when they did it was resolved quickly. Jake would always mention how great she was and she'd do the same. Bonnie admired their relationship.

The bright haired woman jumped up and down and waved at Bonnie.

"Hey Bon-bon!" Rainey released Jake's hand and crashed into Bonnie, for the second time that day crushing her in a hug.

Rainey may stand at five nothing but she was a powerhouse hugger.

Jake also greeted her in a less crushing hug after Rainey was done.

"Hey guys. What do want to do?"

Rainey shrugged and picked at her long sweater sleeves.

"Perhaps food? I'm very hungry. Are you hungry Jake? Bon are you hungry? Let's get food. What about that Mexican joint down the road. Jake and I will pay Bonnie. But let's go get food." Rainey said all in the same breath.

"Okay yeah I could eat." Jake said bouncing on his heels.

"Yeah sounds good Rainey. Jake you're driving right."

Jake jingled his car keys. " Yeah only sophomores on campus can. But since we all have dorms only I can right now."

"Yeah I know that." Bonnie said as she was falling into stride with the couple.

"M'kay."

The pair interlaced hands, and Bonnie just gripped her purse tighter. She tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear and followed Jake and Rainey out to the parking lot.

Jake clicked his keys and the headlights of his bright yellow Volkswagen beetle flashed.

It was a tight fit but some how th he trio always made it work. It was worse when Jake's middle schooler brother tagged along with them, as he was almost taller than Bonnie.

Bonnibel's blue eyes looked around out the window.

"So Rainey tells me you had an encounter with the infamous Marceline Abadeer." Jake said looking into the review mirror.

"Who?" She scrunched her nose.

"Tall, dark, and goth or something. She's scary and not really the best person to hang around."

"She was just rude Jake. She's not a vampire. This isn't twilight for god sake."

"Hey, I am aware." Jake muttered. "Don't bring twilight into this Bonnie, it was just a phase."

That caused bot her and Rainey to bark a laugh. "I got it Jake. I didn't really plan on hanging around her to much. I don't particularly like rude people. I'll just ogle from a distance."

"Okay just make sure it's a distance. A very far distance."

Bonnie nodded humoring the man.

The yellow punch buggy pulled into the parking lot of El Fuego Chico.

The fire boy? This was obviously a tex mex restaurant. Whatever as long as the food tasted good she could ignore the poor name.

The trio got a table and they sat in the dim lighting. Bonnie's stomach rumbled as she took a deep breath. It smelled absolutely amazing in here.

The hostess set down several menus in front of them and took their drink orders.

As they looked over the menu, Rainey and Jake were talking about their new pyromaniac friend. Bonnie didn't know or care who she was.

Bonnie sighed.

Tonight was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Six a.m. came quite early. So did a knock on her door. Bleary eyed Bonnie blinked. She rubbed her eyes with her sweater sleeve and meandered over to the door. She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

She was greeted by the sight of an overly awake woman with a high blonde ponytail, and a half naked Marceline Abadeer standing behind her with a suitcase.

"Hi, are you Bonnibel?" The blond asked with a clipboard.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah... I am. Why?"

"Well, the housing had to be rearranged and this here is miss Marceline and she's going to be your new roommate."

Bonnibel let her eyes wander to the shirtless woman in a bright red bra and flannel bottoms.

"Let me guess I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope not at all." She smiled at Bonnie then at an exhausted looking Marceline. "Ill let you all get settled. Bye now!" The chirpy woman left.

"She finally shut the hell up." Bonnibel commented as she slammed the door.

Marceline quirked her eyebrow and lips up in a smile.

"I think I might like you Bubblegum."

"Yeah yeah, what the fuck ever." Bonnibel slurred as she crawled back into her bed and pulled the covers over her head to the sound of Marceline laughing.

When the 8 a.m. alarm rang on Bonnie's phone she grumbled as she sat up. She looked around her room to see Marceline's half to be completely decorated and covered in posters.

Her bed spread was black with a single large red stripe across the middle. Bonnibel arched an eyebrow but shrugged. It could have a pentagram on it. It could be worse. A lot worse.

Bonnibel saw the half of the room that belonged to Marceline but not the woman herself.

The sound of the toilet flush and the sound of shower being turned on Bonnie knew where she was.

Figuring it was safe she went ahead and removed her sweater.

She wasn't wearing a bra, because who the hell sleeped in a bra?

So as she looked around searched for her tank top and clean bra she heard, "Nice underwear, we match."

Bonnibel turned around to see a Marceline in a tow holding up a pair of red lacy panties.

She threw her arm over her bare chest. They did in fact match on Bonnie's were hot pink.

"Oh my Lord!" She squeaked and turned her back to Marceline.

"Nice boobs princess." She heard a cackle and the bathroom door slam shut.

Bonnibel felt her face heat up and she quickly found the bra she had been looking for. Oh she could just die. That was horrible. Bonnibel dressed quickly and grabbed the satchel for her classes and left the room.

"So she commented on your underwear and said you had nice boobs?" Rainey raised her eyebrows as a smile started to form on her lips.

"I could just die from embarrassment... I just squeaked and hid. It was awful Rainey."

"Why? You thought she was hot, so she saw your breasties and liked them. Worse things could have happened." The Korean woman said with a shrug. Out of know where Rainey poked her boob. "What cup size are you anyway?"

"A C..."

"Damnint." Rainey commented as she adjusted her choker with a crescent moon.

"What?"

"I still have tiny boobs. Still a B."

"And...?"

"Nothing." Rainey waved it off. "So was that really the first time you've ever been seen naked?"

Bonnibel sighed. "Yeah... I've never dated a girl long enough to get to second base, nor really wanted to. I've dated a lot of pushy assholes."

"Tell me about it." She said with a roll of her eyes.

The entered English class and went up to their assigned seats.

Mr. McClellan was actually there when the class arrived so students were pretty quiet.

Bonnibel took out her note book and a pen. As she faced the front of the room, she saw her.

Marceline walked in the classroom, and Bonnie covered her mouth because fuck.

Marceline was wearing barely there black studded shorts, and right above those shorts she could she the hem of the red lace underwear. Her tank top was black but it was relatively see through and she could see the matching bra.

Bonnibel hid her face in her hands and sighed.

My god this was truly unfair.

Marceline walked up to her and gave her a smile.

"Hey bubblegum." A flopped into her seat.

"Hello Marceline." Bonnibel turned to look at her.

"Oh ouch first name?" Marceline put a hand on her heart.

"What else am I supposed to call you?"

"I don't know you'll think of something. Probably along the lines of bitch or asshole."

"Right." Bonnie said narrowing her eyes. "I'll get back to you on that one."

"Okay princess." Marceline popped a piece of bright pink bubblegum in her mouth. She began blowing large bubbles. Bonnibel turned forwards to ignore her.

It didn't last to long because the professor wanted them to fill out a get to know you survey with a person you didn't know much about.

Marceline poked her arm.

"Your my partner because I don't want to move."

Bonnibel arched her eyebrow. "Okay."

"Do we really have to fill this out?"

"No but we probably should."

"I'm not. I ask you questions though, just not the ones on here."

Bonnibel sighed at least it was better than nothing.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Black. What's your favorite sex position?" Marceline answered with a straight face.

Bonnibel balked. "How about none of them?"

"So you're a virgin?"

"That's getting quite personal Abadeer." Bonnie snapped.

"That's kind of the point princess."

When Marceline began blowing a bubble when Bonnie grabbed her pen and popped it.

Marceline arched her eye brows.

"You've got balls princess."

"No I've got boobs."

"Very nice ones by the way." Marceline winked.

"Ugh. Let's pretend that never happened okay?"

"What the fact that you don't sleep in a bra? I don't think that information is going to ever leave my brain. But nice try through."

Bonnibel looked back on the survey. "Favorite animal?"

"Cat. Do all of your underwear match or is just the pink set?"

Bonnie felt her face burn in embarrassment. "That would be a whole bunch of not your business."

Marceline shrugged. "Worth a try."

"How many siblings if any?"

"One. Do you like boys?"

Bonnibel pinched her mouth in a tight line. "No. Do you?"

"Not particularly."


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnibel sat in the middle of her light cream colored bed as she was reviewing the night's assignment. She had already had it completed but she was just double checking. Her door was flung open and there stood a Marceline. She held a red solo cup in her hand and leaned against the door frame.

"He-ey princess," oh she was so drunk.

Bonnibel shut her binder and got off of her bed.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked.

Marceline looked inside her cup. "Heh heh, it's empty- look Bonnie-" Marceline shoved the empty plastic cup in her face, she pushed Marceline's hand away.

"I see. Come on in," Bonnie shot a glance at the clock as she shut the door. It was 1 a.m. She should have went asleep two hours ago.

Marceline began to giggle, causing Bonnie to look back at her. She had put the cup on top of her head.

"I'm wearing a fez! I am the doctor!"

So Marceline was a closeted nerd? That's nice to know. Marceline gasped as the cup slid off of her head.

"My time travel..." She said as she just stared at the cup that had fallen on the floor.

"Okay Marceline time for bed."

The woman's head shot up as she looked at Bonnie. "But I don't wanna..."

"Take off your heels and shorts dummy. Go to sleep." Bonnibel said crossing her arms.

Marceline drunkenly wobbled to the corner of her bed.

"You know-" she began and she tossed her heel over her shoulder. "Most of the people-" the other shoe followed "like me to keep the heels on while we fuck."

"I'm not having sex with you Marceline." She said as her face turned a bright red.

"Rats. Okay." She mumbled. Bonnie fetched the trash can like she had done for her mother hundreds of times and a towel.

"Here put your head on the towel." She said as she laid the towel across Marceline's pillows. She then set the trash can right by her bed side.

"But it's itchy."

Bonnibel narrowed her eyes. "Just do it."

"Fine." Marceline laid on her side and on the towel. Bonnibel pulled a thin sheet over her.

"Good night, Vampire." Bonnibel smiled at her own nickname for the woman.

"M'nightt princess." She mumbled into the towel.

Bonnibel went to her own bed and removed the binder from her bed and turned off the lights before crawling into bed herself.

#-_#-_#

Marceline woke up with the smell of vomit. She looked around to see where she was. Huh, so she did make it back to her dorm. She looked and saw a note on bedside table.

 _It didn't look like you were going to be awake for Mr McClellan's class so I called you in sick. I will be taking notes if you need to borrow mine I have them. Coffee is in the pot and Advil and a bottle of water is in the table drawer._

 _Stay hydrated,_

 _\- Bonnibel_

Marceline _qui_ rked her lips up at the note. The girl has a backbone and a heart. It was a nice combination, better than the regular prissy bitches this school had.

That's what she thought Bonnie was at first, but the more she saw her do, and how she acted she knew that most likely wasn't the case.

Marceline let her eyes wander to the clock. It was twelve p.m. she missed all of English and most of her psychology course. However she didn't really feel like getting up. She had enough credits to miss one day. Hell she could graduate now if she wanted to, she just wasn't ready to leave college.

Marceline sighed. Her headache wasn't going away on its own.

She reached into the drawer and found a water bottle and Advil like Bonnie had promised.

She popped three Advil, and took a drink. Marceline wound up drinking half the bottle. She lifted the towel and dropped it inside the laundry hamper by the foot of her bed.

She crawled back in the blankets and pulled them over her head.

#_-#_-#

At the end of Algebra Bonnibel met Rainey outside of the mess hall.

The Korean woman was wearing tights with little bows on them and a pastel purple dress. Her rainbow and blond hair was fluffed up and pinned down by a black thick headband.

Bonnibel always thought her friend dressed so cute, she admired the style.

Rainey waved a greeting and walked over to Bonnie.

"So where to?"

"Jake's going to pick us up and take us to the mall right off of campus."

"Why?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Because this week is your birthday and I'm taking you shopping." Rainey said poking Bonnie on the nose.

Bonnie wrinkled her nose.

"You know it a not my actual birthday-"

"Shhhh- yes it is. It's the day you met me and it changed your life."

"That'd be an anniversary you dork." Bonnibel stated.

"Well I don't expect anything from you because your presence is enough so it's my gift to you. Therefore it's a birthday." She stated rocking on her heels.

"I don't think that is how it works." Bonnibel stated as she brushed of her pink tank top.

"It is and stop popping my bubble."

She saw Jake park his car as the exited the building.

"Whatever you say Rainey." Bonnibel said defeated.

"You know it." Rainey locked her arm through Bonnie's and began skipping to Jake's car.

The blond waved out of the car window and Bonnie returned the wave as she opened the back door of the yellow bug.

"Hey Jake." Bonnibel said as she clicked seat belt in place.

"Heyo Bon-Bon," Rainey kissed Jake on the cheek. "Hello sweetheart."

It was about a twenty minute drive to the mall and Bonnie kept herself busy by going over the English text book and work sheets.

She remembered that she had taken extra notes for Marceline. She huffed a breath of laughter remembering how she tried to make her solo cup into a hat.

That was rather entertaining. She found it interesting that Marceline was a nerd in disguise.

It was very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rainey I'm not wearing... that thing."

The multicolored haired woman pulled a pout. The so dreaded thing was a skin tight black dress(?) With an absurd amount of straps.

"That would hardly cover my butt. Rainey, no."

A wicked smile crossed her friend's face. "That's kind of the point Bon." Her dark eyebrows wiggled and she pushed the dress into Bonnie's hands.

"I don't have anyone I'm trying to impress. I don't-"

Rainey let out a loud groan. "This is the thing you wear to catch them, not keep them. Besides you have the greatest legs, ever. Like damn Bonnie. Meow. Please, please put it on?"

The pale woman looked the dress over. "Fione. I'm not getting it. But I will humor you. If I get stuck its your fault."

The stripper heels were also a requirement according to Rainey. Bonnibel hung her head in defeat as she went into the changing room.

Bonnibel fumbled with the straps as she pulled them over her shoulders. She sighed, there was two cutouts on the sides connected with more thin black straps.

Surprisingly enough the dress did cover her butt. Bonnibel glared at the strapy death traps on the floor next to her.

Might as well. If she was going to do this might as well do it all the way. Bonnibel was almost glad there wasn't a mirror in this dressing room. She didn't want to see the way she walked like a newborn fawn.

She exited pinching at the rather soft fabric. Rainey was distracted talking to Jake.

She gasped when she turned back to Bonnie.

"That bad?" She teased as Rainey looked at her.

"That bad- are you insane! You look hot, so hot. Very very nice Bonnie. Yep, your legs are still amazing."

Jake pinched his lips, looking very awkward. "Thats- that's a lot of skin Bon. You look nice though." He scratched the back of his neck. "Any lady would be lucky."

Bonnibel blushed at the nice words of her friends. Through the large windows of the store, she something she did not want to.

Marceline was in a oversized shirt and sunglasses and entering the store.

"Shitshitshitshit-" Bonnibel muttered. She couldn't run away not in these death traps.

So when Marceline's turned her head and paused, she knew she had been spotted.

Rainey and Jake did nothing to help but stand and try and hold in laughter. Even when Bonnie shot them a glare that could set them on fire.

The dark haired woman walked over to her, lifting her her glasses up. Before putting them back on.

"So it is you princess." Her bare lips turned up into a smile. "At first I thought I was seeing things. Very nice things."

"Whatever Marceline." The harshness of her statement was diluted by the blush on her cheeks and wobble of her voice.

"Seriously, why are you wearing that thing?" Marceline gestured to her dress. "It doesn't seem very Bonnibel Teacher Chic."

"None of your business. I thought you were sick." She crossed her arms.

"Hungover. Not sick, notice the sunglasses." Marceline tapped the dark lenses. "Anyway, you should get back to whatever this is. Black is a good color for you princess."

And with that Marceline left.

Rainey and Jake were biting their lips.

"Laugh it up assholes."

They did. They did a lot.

Bonnibel sat down and removed the heels. Once the couple sobered up from their hysterical laughing Rainey spoke up.

"So, are you getting the dress?"

"Fuck off."

"So that's a yes?"

Bonnibel had gotten the dress. And the heels. And a sparkling clutch to go with it.

The rest of the shopping trip had went pretty normally, not near the insanity of the dress shop.

She was not amused with the pair, her cheeks still felt hot when they arrived back on campus. Bonnibel had several bags on her arms. She bid Jake and Rainey a farewell and sighed. She was tired, however excited to prowl through her things once more.

Rainey was her best friend, has been for a long time. She pulled her out of a lot of junk, was a stable figure in her life, the only that changed about Rainey was her hair.

With one hand she unlocked and pushed open her dorm door. Marceline was not there so that could be either a good or bad thing. Bonnie hadn't decided yet. She set her bags on top of her bed and flopped down in the middle, exhaling into the soft blankets.

Brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face she sat back up.

She pulled the strappy death traps from their shoe box. She gave them a pitiful smile.

They were beautiful, she just could not walk in them.

Pulling off her own shoes she put the heels on. Bonnibel almost dreaded standing.

However she did bring herself to her feet. Thankfully she did not topple over on the first step. Her hand clutched the corner of her mattress as she began to wobble.

That's when the dorm door opened. Startled Bonnibel fell backwards on her ass and winced.

Marceline paused as she likes looked at her. Bonnibel felt the dreaded blush creep back into her face. That damn blushing problem has plagued her since she was a child. She is almost a grown ass woman this is stupid.

"What are you doing there princess?" The woman asked as she shut the door behind her. Her sunglasses were on the top of her head now, so she did not miss the eyes that took in her form.

"Failing apparently." Marceline set her purse on her own bed before offering to help her up.

Bonnibel took the hand gratefully, mildly worried that she would have never gotten back up without assistance.

"Why?"

"New shoes." She huffed. "I can't walk in them."

Marceline arched a perfect dark eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Mmm. Would you like some help?"

Bonnibel scoffed. "If you could offer any be my guest."

"Okay, stand up straight." Bonnibel straightened herself. Marceline touched her shoulders. "Shoulders back. Relax a little, confidence is key. Make the heels your friend princess. They help you get laid, so work with them."

"When you walk, walk on foot in front of the other." Marceline pointed foreword asking her to walk.

Bonnibel did but she was still wobbly. Better but not great.

"Still too stiff. Sway your hips a little." Marceline walked beside her, then gently touched her hip. "Side to side." She said softly.

Bonnibel nodded, slightly uncomfortable by their proximity.

"Go for it."

She began walking again, swaying her hips more. Just as Marceline said she was walking better. Bonnibel turned a wide smile on her face.

"Thanks,"

"No problem princess."


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnibel felt like she couldn't breath. As she stared down at the screen, the words burned themselves into her eyes.

"Stopping for a visit Sat at 3 can't wait to see u"

Her limbs shook, and she felt like she was going to vomit.

It was one a.m. and she stared at the screen, the bright light illuminating the dorm room.

They would never let her be. Bonnibel inhaled sharply and struggling. She could never escape their manipulative clutches, sweet words with double meanings and physical violence.

A choked whine left her lips as she tried to keep quiet and not wake Marceline.

Her hand gripped tighter around the small electronic as took in pained breaths.

She could just type back, no that won't work. She could, but she was so fucked up she felt like she couldn't move let alone reply.

She saw Marceline sit up.

"Princess- "she paused looking at her, quippy remark dropped suddenly. "What's wrong- Bonnibel?" Her face took on a serious expression she's never seen before.

The woman sat on the side of her bed, before cautiously stepping next to her.

"Hey, you need to breathe whatever it is. Slow and steady okay?"

"I- I'm fi-ne." Bonnie said looking away as her screen turned off leaving her in the dark.

"Bullshit. If you were fine you could say that sentence without sounding like you are going to pass out. Breathe princess."

She felt the bed dip beside her, and felt a hand on her back.

"In and out. Breathe through your mouth."

Bonnibel followed her instructions, she calmed slightly however it was not enough.

Marceline rubbed circles on her back.

"In and out. Oxygen is important. You are smart, you gotta know that." The joke fell flat, Marceline's typically dry humor was ruined by the concerned lit to her voice.

Bonnibel felt herself relaxing into her soothing circles on her back.

Bonnibel was surprised when she felt Marceline wrap her arms around her. She didn't flinch away, she wanted the hug. She needed it more than she'd ever admit.

"Please just breathe princess."

Bonnibel closed her eyes squeezing them tight, the dark hid her tears but she knew Marceline could feel her sniff and feel them fall into her shoulder. She didn't take Marceline for the give a shit type, or the comforting one. However she was glad she was, because goddamn she needed it.

When Bonnibel woke up, she was in Marceline's arms, the dark haired woman was sitting up against the wall with her legs stretched out and Bonnie in her arms.

She felt embarrassed that Marceline had caught her having a break down, however on that same card she was relieved. She was tables to calm her down and didn't leave or make fun of her, that was more than she could ask for.

Marceline was practically a stranger, yet she was a decent enough of a person to help her when she needed it: that was freaking awesome and got her major brownie points.

Bonnibel sat up from her embrace causing Marceline to blink awake with a yawn.

"Morning princess. How are you feeling?"

Bonnibel shrugged. "Still shitty but better." Her lips up trend slightly.

"That's good. Not great, but good." Marceline gently pulled her pale arms back.

"If it's not too much, can you tell me why?"

"Why what?" Bonnie asked rubbing her face.

"Why you had a panic attack?"

Bonnibel shot a glance to her phone that was laying on the floor.

"I got a text from my parents. I don't like them, they aren't what you might consider people."

"What did they want?" Marceline was so quiet and careful it was hard to believe this was the same person.

"They want to visit. I can't see them. I just can't." Bonnibel felt her voice crack.

"Hey, it's okay. If you want me to cancel for you, or if you need anything else let me know. We may not be good friends or friends at all but I'm not heartless. Contrary to popular belief."

"Thanks Marce. It means a lot."

"Anytime princess."

Bonnibel wound up skipping her classes today. It wasn't all of her idea. Marceline had suggested it and said she take notes for her in English while she was gone. Apparently English was the only class Marceline attended because by the time the end of first period arrived was when Marceline came back in the room.

"Hey, you're back early." Bonnibel commented, she was looking over her text book so when she did go back she wouldn't be to far behind.

Marceline smiled, it was lopsided and she dropped her bag on her bed.

"Yeah, oh here's the notes."

Marceline handed her several sheets of paper. In small, yet easy to read cursive were the notes.

"Your penmanship is amazing,"

"Thanks, I was uncertain if you'd be able to read it but that's the way I write." Marceline put her bag on the floor.

"No, it's clear. I understand cursive."

"Well that's good." Marceline sat on her bed and pulled out her phone.

Bonnibel hummed in agreement as she pulled on the sleeve of her sweeter. The white fabric was soft and was mildly comforting. Not near as nice as certain people's hugs, but nice nonetheless.

"Would you like to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Watch a movie? Takeout? They are all decent distractions."

"If you want, you don't have to worry to much about me Marceline-" Bonnibel began was only cutoff by the black haired woman.

"No, no. I want to. If I didn't I wouldn't offer." She said with a finality to her statement that Bonnie knew was nothing but the truth.

"Okay, yeah. I just need to finish this first."

"Cool. What kind of food do you like?"


End file.
